


Still Out There

by csichick_2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eddie's death, the change in her family keeps her from dwelling on the fact that there is probably another Eddie out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



When Iris moved out, she never imagined that she’d be moving back in so soon.  But then Eddie died, and she knew that was her only choice because staying in their apartment without him would be too hard.  And with Barry having moved back home as well, she knows that she’ll never be alone.  But she also knows that in some ways that will make this harder.

 

She’s forgiven Barry and her dad – mostly – for keeping her in the dark about The Flash, knowing that they were simply trying to keep her from becoming a target.  But she also can’t help but wonder if things could have turned out differently if she had known.  Maybe they would have discovered Eddie’s connection to the Reverse Flash sooner.  Maybe they could have found another way to stop them.  Maybe Eddie would still be alive.

 

But he’s not still alive, and while Iris knows that he would have wanted her to move on, she’s not ready for that yet, and isn’t sure if she ever will be.  Especially not when things kept getting turned on their head.  The mother she had long believed to be dead turned up alive, though this time she actually is dying.  As if that wasn’t shocking enough, that news also brought with it the existence of Wally.  Her little brother.  And while she understands his frustration with their father for not looking harder for their mother – and causing Wally to grow up without a father – she wishes that her brother would be a little more receptive to her.  He may have grown up without a father, but Iris grew up without a mother.  Not to mention she was only a little girl at the time, so it’s not like she could have gone looking for Francine herself at the time.  And when she was old enough – well it’s not like she’d had any reason to doubt what her father had told her all those years ago until now.

 

Dealing with her family kept her too busy to focus on the one thought that’s been lingering since Jay Garrick first appeared in Central City.  Earth-2 should also have an Eddie Thawne and that Eddie could still be alive.  Though given what they’ve seen of Earth-2 doppelgangers so far, it’s probably best that’s a though she hasn’t had time to dwell on.

 


End file.
